A motorcyclist frequently has need for a container in which articles of clothing and equipment may be stored during travel and be removed from the motorcycle for convenience and security in the event the motorcyclist must obtain overnight or longer lodging. Storage containers of the kind presently in use include saddle bags and hard cover containers that may be removably secured to the motorcycle's luggage rack. Another type of container comprises a trailer having a wheeled frame on which a trunk-like container is secured. The available containers of this type usually remain attached to the motorcycle thereby requiring emptying of the container, or at least those articles which the cyclist wishes to use overnight. This exposes both the trailer and the container to the risk of theft. Should the trailer be separable from the cycle, there does not appear to be any combined trailer and container construction which makes it possible to reduce the size thereof in such manner as to enable it conveniently to be taken into a motel or other room.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle trailer including a container, the trailer being detachable from a towing motorcycle and of such construction as conveniently to be wheeled by the cyclist from the cycle to a motel or other room.